El regreso de Hermione
by heniartemis
Summary: Hermione viajo a la epoca de Hogwarts de Tom, ahí se conocieron, pelearon, se hicieron amigos, pelearon, se alejaron, volvieron a conocerse, se hicieron amigos y luego novios (N/A el resumen mas corto que pude), pero ahora Hermione volvio a su epoca, donde solo pasaron días, Tom tambien viajo en el tiempo, y ahora ambos deberan manejar su vida en esta epoca.
1. Chapter 1

Pasaron tres días desde que había vuelto Grimmauld Place, a su tiempo, a su época, con sus amigos y con su familia, estaba feliz, por supuesto, ella pensó que nunca más vería a sus padres o a Harry y Ron, creyo que estaría ahí por siempre, ella se consideraba optimista, pero pasaron tres años y nunca supo por que desapareció de 1995* y llego a 1942*, Hermione escuchó como Ginny se acercaba.  
Ginny se sentó al lado de ella y pregunto- ¿no vas a dar más detalles? No todos los una mágica fuerza te arrastra a otro tiempo.  
-Ya conté todo lo que pasó, aparecí en Hogwarts, hable con el Profesor Dumbledore y el Director Dippet, fui seleccionada a Ravenclaw y estuve ahí un año. - Mintió descaradamente Hermione.  
Ginny rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando.  
-¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Viste a la profesora Mcgonnal? ¿Viste a tu-quien-sabes? ¿La cámara de los secretos? - esas ultimas dos preguntas las dijo en voz muy baja mientras se volvía pálida.  
-Tienen edad para ser mi abuelo, no ella entro despues a Hogwarts, Solo en algunas clases que compartimos, ellos no sabian que soy hija de muggles, y no pude evitar que asesinara a Mirtle. -mentirosa- penso Hermione- Mentiras, ¿Que diría Ginny si se entera de Tom? ¿De el tiempo que pasaste con él?- no pudo evitar pensar Hermione.  
Debe haber sido horrible tener que ver a ese maldito y no poder golpearlo- dijo Ginny con furia, intentando no verse temerosa.  
Hermione asintió de forma distraída.- Deberiamos dormir./p  
Ginny bostezo y luego asintió, metiendose en la cama sin saber todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione.  
En medio de la noche en un cementerio abandonado, se producia un destello de luz, para luego aparecer un joven de otro tiempo llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle.

N/A:

Esto va a ser un fic donde Hermione, quien viajo al pasado, a la epoca de Tom, donde ella y Tom se conocieron, pelearon, discutieron, se volvieron a conocer, se hicieron amigos, muuuuuy lentamente, pelearon, Tom mato a Mirtle, pero se dieron cuenta que estaban acostumbrados a el otro, intentaron se amigos de nuevo (Hermione no muy convencida) y empezaron a enamorarse, pelearon, no se vieron en todo el verano, pero en Hogwarts volvieron a ser amigos y despues novios, ella vuelve a el presente, donde solo pasaron tres dias, pero Tom tambien viaja a ese año.


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V Tom

Aparecí en un cementerio viejo y lo primero que hice fue buscar mi varita, que como imagine no estaba, y _mi smarty (sabelotodo en latín, se refiere a Hermione_ ) tampoco, intente aclarar lo ultimo que paso, pero solo recuerdo estar con leyendo con smarty y... nada, recuerdo en blanco, trate de pensar que magia era tan fuerte para romper las barreras de Hogwarts, pero no podía pensar en un mago tan poderoso para hacer algo, decidi ordenar mis prioridades.

Lista de prioridades de Voldemort Tom*:

-Encontrar a su varita.

-Encontrar a su Smarty.

-Encontrar a quien hizo esto.

\- Interrogar a base de cruciatus a el culpable.

-Matar al culpable.

Salí del cementerio y llegue a un pueblo muggle, observe para identificar al animal muggle menos idiota para averiguar donde, en nombre de morgana, estoy.

-¿Me podría dar su periodico Srta...?- Dije galantemente a una muggle que leía un periodico.

\- Claro, soy Martha, mucho gusto, ¿Tu eres?- dijo sonrojandose lijeramente y pasandome el periodico.

\- Soy Claus, gracias- dije y me fui para leer el periodico sin ser molestado por muggles estupidas.

Empalidecí y abrí los ojos sorprendido al leer la fecha. No podía ser cierto, rapidamente pensé en el viaje del tiempo de Smarty, recorde de que año dijo venir y empalidecí, como si fuera posible, aun más y luego volví a sentir esa sensación extraña en el estomago, esa _cosa_ que solo me había pasado una vez en ese estupido verano donde Hermione y yo peleamos, pero ahora era peor, me controle rapidamente, estabamos en su tiempo, con su familia y sus estúpidos amigos y ella no estaba conmigo, peor yo quería volver a mi tiempo y quería volver junto con todas mis cosas, mi Smarty, porque era mía, me la había ganado a pulso,y no iba a compartirla, y con mi varita.

Controle mi respiración e intente borrar esas emociones, pero ya sabía, por experiencia propia, que no funcionaria.¿Estaría con su familia? ¿Por qué habían aparecido en distintos lugares? ... ¿Sería por los últimos lugares que estuvieron? pero el no estuvo en este pueblucho, menos en este cementerio, ¿su yo del futuro? Smarty había tratado de evitar siempre hablar de su yo del futuro, pero quiza...

Eso llevaba a otra pregunta ¿Donde había estado Hermione antes de destrozar el tiempo y crear un mini universo aparte? Ella dijo una casa secreta de un Black, un ridículo Black gryffindor, grimmuld, grimald, grimmaud, grimmauld, algo así, pero no podía ir a ahí. ¿Hogwarts? ella había dicho que Dumbledore era director, un asco, y no podía decir:

\- hey soy Tom Riddle de 7 año, he viajado en el tiempo.

Debía pensar una mentira, una que concordara con la de Smarty, el le había enseñado a mentir y ella todavía se limitaba a mentir a grandes rasgos, necesitaba una cubierta. Una idea brillante y asquerosa llegó a su cerebro, podía decir que era su hijo, iria hogwarts diria que su padre lo mantuvo encerrado y pudo escapar, y como el viejo no confiaria haria que su leal alumna de gryffindor lo vigilara y juntos encontrarian la forma de volver a su epoca, por que ella iba a volver con el, no habia otra opción. .. ¿quien sería su "madre"? ¿una muggle? ni pensarlo. Debia ser una sangrepura, alguna que ya este muerta, piensa, lo haces para engañar al viejo, intento recordar el nombre de las personas que mataría según ese libro de Smarty, ningún nombre quedo en su cabeza.

Iba a ocupar un truco Herminiano, esa mezcla de no-mentir-solo-ocultar, le diria al viejo loco que simplemente aparecio y que tuvo que recurrir a el por que no tenía ni idea de que mierda (N/A: Lo siento) ocurrio. Si eso haria, ahora a llegar a Hogwarts.

N/A: Hola, en el mismo día, gracias por los rewiew, (voy a contestar via PM) y ¿alguien puede ser mi beta? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**flashback**

Le estaba gritando, me acababa de enterar que ella, con quien leía en la biblioteca, era familiar de esos asquerosos animales, que era una _sangresucia._

-¡Sangresucia! ¡Traidora, mentirosa, animal!- grite sin importarme si alguien fuera de la sala de los menesteres podía escucharme.

-¿¡Yo soy la mentirosa?!, ¡¿Crees que no sé de tu "proyecto secreto" para el basilisco?!- grito con furia y lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Genial, aparte de animal también eres espia!.

-¡Quieres matar a miles de personas!

-¡NO SON PERSONAS, SON ANIMALES!

-¡ERES UN IDOTA GENOCIDA ENDOGAMICO!

-¡VETE AL CARAJO, PUTA SANGRESUCIA!

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL QUE SE CREE SUPERIOR Y NI SIQUIERA ERES SANGREPURA!

Intenté lanzarle un hechizo, ella lo esquivo, me dirigió una mirada gélida y llena de odio antes de salir dando un portazo. Yo grite y lanze hechizos a todos los objetos que pude encontrar hasta quedarme sin voz y destruir la sala.

-¡LA ODIO!- grite, pero no se sentía como mi voz, no era solo odio, desprecio y asco por ser sangresucia, me daban ganas de matarla, de torturarla hasta que enloquezca, de humillarla, rebajarla a la nada o menos. No quiero saber, no quiero entender por que este, esto, esta sensación es diferente, como una quemadura, pero por dentro.

Tiempo Presente. Tom.

Desperté en un lugar extraño, que luego reconocí como el despacho del director, amarrado a silla.

-¿Que demonios?- pregunté.

-Siento haber tenido que amarrarte Tom, pero necesito que respondas algunas preguntas para mí.- Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Como llegue aquí?- Dumblediota ignoro la pregunta.

-¿Como llegaste a este tiempo?

Queria contestar con un comentario ingenioso, pero solo pudo decir- No tengo idea... ¡Me diste veritaserum!-

\- Necesitaba que contestaras honestamente, ¿En que mes de tu quinto año estabas?.

\- Estaba en septimo, viejo demente.- Dumby me miro sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Luces de quinto, Tom.

-¿Que?

-Me imagino que no tienes ninguna idea de como llegaste acá.

\- Por supuesto que no.

-¿Conociste a una joven llamada Hermione Jean Granger?

-Sí.- las palabras surgen antes de que pueda evitarlo y lo unico que puedo hacer es fulminarlo con la mirada, y Dumbledore ahora si se ve un poco sorprendido.

-¿hablaste con ella?

-Sí.

-No, Sí.- incluso yo me sorprendi con mi respuesta, pero no puedo controlar lo que digo.

Me mira examinandome, y yo mantego en alto mis escudos mentales.

-Explicate.

-No la lastime físicamente, y mentalmente no fue apropósito.- Mi respuesta le llama mucho la atención y ya se cual es su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Te agradaba?

-Sí.- Digo y se que si veo Hermione me va a matar, pero antes yo voy matar a Dumbledore

-Cuentame sobre ella, Tom.- Y con esas palabras se que no voy a parar de hablar por un largo rato.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: no hago esto con fines de lucro no son mis personajes y bla, bla.

Hago todo mi esfuerzo para levantar mis, muy destruías, barreras de oclumancia y bloquear el veritaserum que me dio albus-el-idiota-fisgón-muchos-nombres dumbledore, pero, me encuentro demasiado cansado para aguantar por mucho.

-Tom, ¿Qué puedes decirme de Hermione Jean Granger?- Escucho la pregunta y hago un agotador esfuerzo para no hablar.

-Tom… -

-¡Albus!- escucho un grito y oigo pasos subiendo por la escalera, me siento sumamente aliviado, y, cosa que después negare, me siento tentado de hacer una contribución a alguna causa idiota, de esas que apoya Hermione.

-Minerva- dice el viejo tranquilamente, como si tener amarrado a alguien de otro tiempo en tu oficina fuera cosa del día a día.

Me sorprendo y _casi_ abro desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Mcgonagall, una niña de segundo o primero, echa una anciana, y recuerdo que Hermione me conto de esto, pero ver es diferente.

Ella me mira abriendo enormemente sus ojos y su boca hace una pequeña "o", luego mira a el viejo, pidiendo una explicación.

-Minerva- dice y antes de que siga hablando, Mcgonagall niega con la cabeza apresuradamente y habla.

-No hay tiempo, Albus, hubo un problema con _el otro asunto._ – Dice apresuradamente.

El viejo me mira y yo sonrió triunfal, porque él se va a ir y, aunque de alguna loca manera yo siga amarrado aquí cuando vuelva, ya habré recuperado mis barreras mentales y ni con mil litros de veritaserum podrá hacerme hablar, saborea esa viejo loco.

Me mira y luego a Mcgonagall, y resignado me lanza un par de hechizos para mantenerme atado.

-Vamos cuanto antes, Minerva- dice suavemente y se van de la oficina.

Bien, me sonrió a mí mismo, a escapar de aquí, Tom.

Suspiro mirándome en ese viejo y siniestro espejo, mientras intento sonreír.

-¡Hermione!- me grita Ron entrando a la habitación.

Y yo le muestro la sonrisa que he estado practicando al espejo.

-Harry podría ser expulsado.- me dice y yo lo miro con sorpresa, intentando ver en su cara algo que diga que es una broma de mal gusto, pero solo lo veo demasiado serio.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto expectante.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero había un dementor y Harry ocupo magia.

-Pe-Pero, no pueden ¿Verdad? Digo, sé que no se puede, pero en un artículo dice que en caso de amenaza si se puede.

Ron me mira muy serio y un poco verdoso y nos abrazamos, pensando en Harry.

Paso un rato y yo me fui al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, donde ella ya estaba sentada en su cama.

-Dicen que Harry ya viene.- dijo muy suavemente.

-Creo que han convocado una reunión de emergencia.- dije igual de despacio.

Continuamos hablando durante un rato.

¡Hola!

No me matan por la demora, estaba pensando en reescribir los capítulos anteriores, pero no se…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente es donde queda la grande con la aparición de Tom y Harry, aun no tengo beta, si alguien quiere…

Adiós


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Hola, realmente se me había olvidado que tenía esta cuenta, realmente estoy "en otro tono" muy diferente al de esta historia, así que es muy probable que este capitulo este "raro" y que edite los capítulos anteriores después de esto.**

 **En fin...**

 _Flashback._

Presente.

 **...**

 _Tom sonrió disimuladamente al ver a Hermione, concentrada solo en su libro, recostarse más cerca de él._

 _-¿Lees algo interesante, Smarty?- Le preguntó en un susurro._

 _-¿Quieres que te diga que tuviste la mejor idea al ocupar el cuarto de requerimientos como salón de lectura? -Hermione le respondió y en su cara apareció la sonrisa más brillante (según Tom). -¿Has caído tan bajo como para mendigar por mis cumplidos?_

 _Tom le iba a contestar, pero vio como los labios de Hermione se acercaban a los suyos y prefirió quedarse callado._

 _-"Solo por esta vez ella tiene la última palabra".- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras la besaba._

Tom despertó agitado por el recuerdo y le costó un par de segundos recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Había aparecido en un cementerio viejo. En el futuro, el futuro del cual Smarty había desaparecido, para ser más exactos. Dumbledore lo había secuestrado y también le había dado veritaserum _._ El loco se había ido para atender otras cosas.

Sonrió con malicia, ya sabía tenía el plan perfecto de como salir de aquí.

 **A/N_Lamento esto, es super corto y frustante, pero cuesta retomar esto. Es muy raro volver a escribir así y esto.**


End file.
